Coffee made in heaven
by ButeraBaby
Summary: Sams staying in seattle with her old friend carly while her mums in rehab. Carly recommends a cute little coffee shop for sam when shes there she meets the charming freddie benson who just happens to live accross the hall from carly. Freddie and sam instantly feel a connection from the start. What will happen over the course of time form there simple dates in the coffee shop? AU


**Coffee made in heaven**

~Freddie's POV~

It was 7:00am and work began in an hour and a half, I was on my way to my favourite coffee shop in which I had my coffee every morning. As I enter the door the chime of the bell above the door rings through my ears. I smile at everyone as I come in, it not weird like you're thinking because we all know each other here. You see, this coffee shop is old and rarely has any customers just the same old few. Then my eyes set on someone who I'd never seen before. A girl who looked around the same age as me, probably a bit younger, she was gorgeous. I never believed in that love at first sight crap but I could honestly see myself with this girl. It was like one of those crushes you get in primary school, you go for the prettiest girl in school and it's made to be! She has beautiful blonde curls surrounding her face, pouty peach lips and the most hypnotising sea blue eyes. This girl could be a supermodel. I don't want to come on as creepy but I've got to work my charm on her. I mess up my hair and walk over to her.

~Sam's POV~

My friend Carly recommended a cute little coffee shop to me this morning. I didn't know where any were down here. You see, I'm from California and I'm staying over in Seattle for a while because I cant handle my mother's drinking problem. She texted me one day when she was sober saying I should go stay with spencer and Carly back in Seattle and she was going to put herself into rehab. Carly had always been my best friend even though most of our lives we were separated, Carly used to live in California by me and mum until she turned 10 then her dad went to work in the marines and spencer had to look after her. They left for Seattle that same night they were told, we made a promise we'd be best friends forever and so far we've kept that promise. We visited each other when we were little all the time (mainly Carly coming to California to stay with me and my mum so she could see all her old school friends) Then when we turned 14 I got an offer to go to a acting school and who was I to turn that down? So from then onwards we just kept in contact through phone, letters, emails and video calls. But now I'm 19 and back in Seattle, me and Carly hadn't seen each other face to face in 5 years and were so happy to finally see each other again. I can't wait until my mum gets over her problem, I've missed having my mum around cause' you know sometimes a girl needs a girl.

I was at my table drinking my latte texting my friends from performing arts school when I saw a shadow over me. I put my phone on my lap and looked up, it was a really good looking boy ( not that I would go out with him if he asked me or anything . . .) I looked at him and smiled friendly. He smiled back but more of a kind of flirtatious smile. "Hey, um sorry I bothered you but, I see your new to the coffee shop, I uh come here every day." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Aww he's cute coming over here all confident then when he starts to speak getting all shy, usually I'd say this type of boy was a nub, but he's HOT. "Hi, yeah I only arrived in Seattle a few days ago I was actually recommended here by a friend." I smile. He gets a little more confident as I smile,

"Oh you did? Who's your friend?" he asks.

"Carly, Carly Shay." I beam he looks at me in the eyes, man he has nice eyes.

"No way, Carly's like a little sister to me in fact I live across the hall from her have done ever since I was 10." He says.

I smile, "Oh your Freddie Benson?" I ask "Carly told me about you, I'm actually staying with her and spencer at the moment," I said whilst stirring my latte and looking up at him then back down at my latte a few times whilst smiling.

"No way?" he replies. "So I guess were neighbours sorta eh? Mind if I uh sit?"

~Freddie's POV~

She signals for me to sit with a smile on her face still looking up and me and back down at her latte every few minutes. If I was completely honest I'd say she was being kinda . . . flirty? But who am I kidding she wouldn't flirt with me I mean she's HOT and I'm well, I'm me. A pear phone signals its got a text we both check our phones. It turns out it was mine.

Hey fredd-o works cancelled today gas leak.

-GibbyGibson.

"God dang it." I mutter under my breath. Sam looks at me worriedly.

"what's wrong?" she asks carefully.

I smile "works cancelled, I could have had a few more hours in bed." I chuckle.

She smiles back "so you work eh?" she says eyes on her latte stirring it once again she looks up and stops stirring, "what ya do?"

"I work at the pear company," I smile proudly.

"oh cool," she smiles brightly.

"What about you?"

"Oh I uhum not staying here for ever just a couple of months, a year maybe. And I used to go to a performing arts school back in California I was going to study there until I turned 21. Then as soon as that day came around was gonna work there," she smiles at the thought.

Wait shes not 21 yet?! Oh dang it feel like a paedophile. "when you turn 21? So uhum ho wold . . . are you?" I ask nervously.

"I'm 19." She says. I let out a mental sigh. Only 3 years younger its not that bad right? "I turn 20 in 3 months." She adds. Oh 2 and a bit. Even better.

"So uhum since were both not doing anything, wan tme to . . . walk you back to bushwell?" I ask.

"id be delighted." She smiles. Then I remember I bought the car.

"well, drive you." I add. She smiles. Once we got back to bushwell we stood facing each other outside are doors.

"So uhum bye then Freddie," sam says.

I stop her, "Look sam, I'm going to be completely honest and I'd prefer it if you didn't think I was some creeper but bear with me. I felt a connection between us and I think you're really pretty, beautiful in fact. So um would you maybe, kinda like to go on a date sometime?" I ask she grins.

"oh my god im glad im not the only one, I felt like a weirdo feeling a connection to a man ive never met before. And thanks you pretty hot yourself. Saturday at 8?" she asks. I grin

"ill pick you up from carly's," wink at her then turn and walk into my apartment. The last thing I saw outside the door was sam smirking at my wink. Damn I got a date with the hottest girl EVER!


End file.
